


Holy Fuck

by gayasguac



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zukka - Fandom
Genre: 2nd fic, AtLA, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Slow Burn, Sokka is 23, They are older, We Stan kataang, Zuko is 24, but like they don’t know that, idiots to lovers, maybe eventual smut, no beta we die like jet, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayasguac/pseuds/gayasguac
Summary: Zuko is hopelessly in love with Sokka. Sokka is hopelessly in love with Zuko. They don’t think their feelings are reciprocated but will one night prove that maybe the other likes them more then friends. Will one finally get the courage to confess their love after 3 years!They in love they don’t think the other likes them like that. They go to a bar....Zuko may have had a bit too much to drink
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. And so it begins

-Zuko-  
Okay I admit it. I am hopelessly in love with my roommate Sokka. I mean how could I not be, with his magical blue eyes and his amazing looks. How could I not drool over the perfect boy who lives in the SAME apartment as me.  
At the time I was still struggling to get a place after my dad was sent to jail. Sokka bring the perfect guy he is offered me to live with him. I was scared at first because even then 1 year ago I was even hopelessly in love with him and scared he would hate me if he ever found out.

“Hey space case, whatcha thinking about”

Oh fuck I had been staring at him. Fuck fuck fuck. Lately it’s been happening more and more.  
I wipe the drool of my face, blush rising to my cheeks.

“Just thinking about what we should do tonight.” I say trying to sound as casual as possible but even then the blush would not go away no matter what I did.

“Ooooo I have the best idea hot stuff! I was talking to Suki and Toph and they said they were free. If your up for it we should go to the bar tonight.”

My face probably looked like a tomato and his nicknames were NOT helping.  
“Uhh, I mean sure, is it alright if I ask if Ty Lee and Mai can come too and also what about Katara and Aang?”

“ That sounds like a great idea and I already asked them but I turns out they already scheduled a date and I’m not about to watch all their oogies.” He said pursing his lips and putting a disgusted face on.

I chuckled at how childish this 23 year old guy was, and questioned how the hell I could be in love with such a dufus. Oh ya, his amazing looks and charming personality.

Rolling my eyes at his words I said, “ya ya, sometimes I wonder if your still seven years old.”

He scoffed acting as if he was offended though he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Asshat”  
“Says you!” I couldn’t help the amusement creeping into my tone.”Anyways when are we meeting up so I know when to get ready?”

“Pfff your the hottest bean in all the beans you could stay in your sweats and everyone would still gauk at you.”he teased.” But I was thinking we leave around 6 sound good?”

The blush that was slowly fading came right back with his complements. I knew he was bi and single but even then I knew he would never go for me. I mean he dated suki for godsake! Though when he said things like that I could help but hope that maybe he wouldn’t be repopulated of me liking him if I ever confessed.(Come off it Zuko we all know your a scardey cat and would never confess)

Oh how I hated how right my inner voice was.

“Uhh ya.. that sounds good” I squealed trying to shove down my stupid crush.

“YAY your the best Zuko!!” He said sprinting from his place in the kitchen and into my laugh giving me a hug.

I squeaked at the unexpected action even though I knew how touchy Sokka was. I slowly lifted my arms to give him a pat. I couldn’t help but smell his hair and holly crap he smelled amazing.

“Uh ya of course I mean it will be fun right!”  
This is the day I die with my best friend and also the guy I have the fattest crush on, on my LAP for fucks sake.   
His arms around my shoulders and his breath on my neck I swear I could just-  
“Zuko are you alright?”  
“Oh ya just fine just zoning out...as usual.” I said flustered   
“Whatever you say fire lily. I’m going to go get changed ok, you should text Ty Lee and Mai to ask them to come. Sound good?”

“Ya that sounds great Sokka”

Sokka lifted his head from my shoulder, smiling and looking into my eyes. I couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing. He was so close, if I just lean forward just a little-

“I’m addicted to you, Don’t you know that your toxic”Toxic sang from Sokkas phone. I had told him so many times to change it but all he would do was dance and shimmy to the song.

Sokkas cheeks turned pink, I assume from the embarrassing ringtone. He swiftly got off my lap answering the phone, and walked to his room throwing a smile my way before closing the door.

“Ughhhhhh”

I hate my life, if that phone didn’t go off I would have kissed him., and ruin our whole entire friendship.

My hands came up to rub my eyes and my head slammed back into the cushine, feeling my face heat up.

This is going to be a long ass night.


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka talks to Suki about his plan and Zuko wines about studying and being so close to Sokka

-Sokka-  
“Sukiiiiiiii” i wined as soon as I picked up the phone.

We were so close, if that phone didn’t go off the plan would have been ruined!!

“Oh hush it’s not like you were busy, anyway.....did u ask him?!!”

I couldn’t help but smile and figit with my clothes.”Yes I asked him, and he said yes so step one of the plan is a go!” I was overwhelmed with anxiety and excitement for tonight.

“Good for you, now the real question is are you actually gonna do it?” Suki questioned.

“I mean I really want to, and like I’ve been planing this for like a month so maybe I’ll actually go through with it this time.”

“You boys are such idiots this is why I’m dating Toph, to avoid ur idiocy.”

“I just want your support women, can you try to be nice to me for once!” I teased.

“ whatever, but now we have to discuss step 2 ok.”

I lifted my hands to my face, rubbing my hands against my forehead in anxiety. Yes, I’ve made plans of telling Zuko I’m ever desperately in love with him, just because after 3 years I don’t know if I can take another day without being able to actually kiss him. I don’t what will happen when I tell him. 

Aang always tells me that no matter what, he was there and would say that if I do so happen to have to balls to tell him, no matter the response, Zuko will still stay your friend. I just really want him to resipocate my feelings(which obviously he won’t because well....look at him).

Though because I hang with Toph and Suki the most, Toph always tells me to stop being a Pusey and just tell him I want in his pants. She not very helpful in these situations.

“Ok so I’m thinking that we get dressed and I wear red, his favorite color, and wear my hair down because every time I do he looks away, but not before I can see his flustered face and his golden eyes-“

“Omg you are such a sop, just tell me step 2 you dufus.”

Blushing I say, “your just jealous, but anyway we go to the bar, I stay sober and try to flirt with him as much as possible. You and Toph walk away so we can have some alone time. I then try to hold his hand and tell him I want to marry him and have children with him.....easy peasy!”

I could almost hear her Rowling her eyes.   
“Just tell him that you would love if you go on a date. Start slow, you know how Scittish he can be with emotions.”

“Ya but we all know once I start, I’m just gonna keep rambling and we all know I barley even hear myself sometimes, ADHD remember.”

“I have ADHD too, you get no sympathy from me.”  
I could hear her sigh from the phone. Even though I kept joking around I swear I was going to piss my pants. Today felt different. We actually had a plan. Maybe this time things might actually go ok.

“I know this is a big deal but we are here for you ok. And if he hurts you, you know I will kick his head open”

“Wow Suki how comforting.” I teased  
“Anyway I’ll text you when we head out ok .”

“Ok , fine, just don’t get too in your head ok.”

“Yes ma’am!”  
The call ended and the start of a disaster of a night began.

-Zuko-  
For what felt like hours I was just stunned. What just happened? Did he almost...kiss me? No, he dosent   
like me like that he’s just really affectionate....right. This is going to be a long night.

I sat there with Bake it playing in the background and all I could think about was how close he was to me.

Shit

If that phone didn’t go off I could have ruined everything!

Sighing I lean back against the couch, sulking at how sad my life is.

Fuck I need to talk to Mai, she’ll tell me what to do, right.

Mai and Ty lee have know about my feelings for around two years. They’re really nice about it but Ty lee always try’s to convince me to tell him.

Ughh, how am I going to convince Mai to come. She hates going out almost as much as I do. At least she dose t have to deal with people staring are your ugly scar.

I lift my hands subconsciously to my scar. It itches but when did it not.

Get out of your head Zuko. Go to your room and call Mai and Ty lee. Oh wait we have a huge test Tomorrow—

Oh fuck I haven’t even studied and it’s not like I can cancel on Sokka, he seemed so happy and I’m not going to deal with his puppy dog eyes. God knows the power that holds over me. He could ask me anything with that face and I’d do whatever he wanted.

I’m gonna have to study, like right now. It’s only 4:30 so that gives me around 2 hours to study and get ready. Ughhhhh. Why does life have to be so meeaaaan.

I get to my feet and walk slowly to my room dreading the studying. I could hear Sokka whining through the thin walls to whoever he was talking too.

I get out my computer and get out my phone ready to call Mai for help and to beg for her to come with me as well as Ty lee. I knew Ty lee would say yes. She loves going out. I will never understand their weird dynamic but then again it was kinda like me and Sokkas. The only difference is that they are both in love with each other and happily dating even though how much Mai hated showing it.

Why couldn’t life just be easy and allow me to cuddle with Sokka and kiss him and tell him I love him.

I go to Mais Contact and hit call. Fuck I’m gonna have to do a lot of sucking up aren’t I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic plz be nice! :)


End file.
